talismanonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Magicstones
Magicstones are gems with magic capacity that can store powerful strength and be used to socket on talismans and defensive gear to improve their attributes. The Magicstone system includes two living skills: Decompose and Make Magicstone. Decompose is a skill that decompose color item to color crystal, like Green item to Green Crystal. Make Magicstone is a skill to use crystal and some other materials to produce powerful msagicstone. With a magicstone socketed on your talisman or defensive gear, the equipment will gain extra attributes, like add vitality, add physical defense, and so on. Learn the skills First of all, player should go to NPC Ascetic Fuhu to learn both of the two living skills. How to decompose? After learning the skill of Decompose, press the "decompose" and the mouse-point will change into a hoe. Then move this hoe to the item you want to decompose and click. The item will change into crystal. The color of the crystal is the same as the color of item decomposed. The higher level of the skill, the higher level of item can be composed, and the higher level of Crystal to get. But the bound equipment can not be decomposed including the one in Soul Infusion. Materials for Magicstones The production of magicstones is a process of storing capacity, so it consumes a great deal of materials, and the major one is Crystal. Crystal must be gotten by decomposing items. The higher level magicstone, the higher level of Crystal needed. And multiple Crystals with low level can be used to create more advanced Crystal ( It will be available when the skill of make Magicstone goes to level 2). Ore, which must be gained through the living skill of Collect Ore. Characters can only learn two living skills, so you can get Ore through trading with other players. Others can be gained through killing monsters, these materials are * * * * * * * * * * Making a Magicstone With all three materials needed, you can start to make a magicstone. Open your skill dialogue (S''') and select the '''Living skills tab. Select the type of magicstone you wish to make. The required materials will be displayed at the bottom as well as the count of how many of each you have in inventory. You can select to make as many magicstones as you have the materials for, or just one.. Using a Magistone Now player can socket the magicstone on the talisman or defensive gear. Green or White items can socket one magicstone. Blue or higher quality item can socket two. The socket can be affected by the type of the equipment. Some magicstones can only be socketed on the weapon talisman while some are all-purpose. High-level magicstones can not be socketed on low-level equipment, the limitation is (level of Magicstone - 1), for example: level 2 magicstones can socket equipment with level 10 or above. Magicstones can improve basic attributes of strength, dexterity, intelligence, vitality and physical defense of the equipment. Advanced making skill can make the magicstones providing other more function. There is limitation on the existing time of each magicstone's effects, 7 days or 30 days. When the power of magicstone is used up, the ability affixed on the items would vanish too. To attach a magicstone to an item, both must be in the inventory box. Right click on the magicstone, and then left click on the item you wish to socket it on to. List of Magicstones Category:Effects